You Belong With Me
by kira.renge
Summary: Amandose mutuamente y ocultandolo para no romper su amistad. El saliendo con su amiga de infancia y ella siendo la capitana del equipo de basquet, pero todo cambiara muy pronto "¿Te arrepientes de no haber dicho te amo antes?" le dijo con burla la pelirroja. "te volvere una estrella" le sonrio el peli anaranjado... MAL SUMMARY! 100% NaLu. disfrutenla no se arrepentiran! Kira-chan!
1. Prologo

**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si fuera mío el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia no serían más que solo una insinuación seria 100% reales y colocaría en cada capítulo momentos XD.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Nos conocimos por casualidad, no, tu invadiste mi espacio al entrar en mi cuarto cuando solo teníamos 11 años, increíblemente a pesar de que por nuestra vida pensamos que éramos completamente diferente, nuestra sorpresa dio que compartíamos tantas cosas que era imposible no llevarnos bien.

_**-Soy Natsu., Hime-sama-**_

_**-Soy Lucy, si yo soy la Hime-sama tu… ¿Eres el dragón?-**_

_**-AYE, y como tal nunca dejare que alguien te vea-**_

Me hiciste reír de tantas formas y aquel invierno de mis 15 años fuiste la persona que más me apoyo. Me abrazaste como nunca, me susurraste tan lindas palabras. Eras mi amigo, mi único amigo… el cual yo amaba como loca.

_**-Todo estará bien Luce, yo sigo aquí-**_

_**-Gracias, Gracias-**_

_**-No llores-**_

Limpiaste mis lágrimas, me consolaste en mis sueños. Te amé, te amo y te amare. Mi vida luego de ese invierno cambia y tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad, tuve que salir de mi caja de cristal. Me asuste, pero estuviste a mi lado sujetando mi mano, haciendo latir mi corazón.

_**-Tranquila, Luce-**_

_**-Pero Natsu yo…-**_

_**-Les agradaras, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-**_

Me dolía que me llamara amiga, pero lo resiste… sabía que era especial, el me trataba de manera especial, a pesar de no ser una mujer agraciada a su lado me sentía hermosa, todos me decían que era cuestión de tiempo para que el se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero lo que ellos no contaban y yo tampoco, era que su amiga volviera.

_**-¡Lisanna ha Vuelto!-**_

_**-¿Lisanna?-**_

_**-mi mejor amiga-**_

Luego de decir eso, saliste corriendo a su encuentro dejándome con las palabras en la boca y un gran dolor en mi pecho, ella me quito todo, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que me quedaba. Tu cercanía, tus sonrisas de cariño, tus abrazos, tu amistad, tu cariño, pero sobretodo… tu.

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Estoy saliendo con Lisanna, Luce-**_

_**-Natsu…-**_

Solo pude felicitarte sin decir nada más, no quería que vieras mi dolor. Como se dice_ "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve era tuyo y si no jamás lo fue_" llore a solas, oculta en mi cama, sin que lo notaras. Porque te amé y te amo te deje ir… pero duele, de eso es 1 año y hoy tengo 17 años… aun ahora todavía tu…

**ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bien este es un nuevo proyecto. Me inspire un tanto, no mucho, en mi FIC "¡RUBIA! ¡SALAMANDER!" y también en la canción de Taylor llamada "You beling with me" espero que este pequeño pedacito pueda captar su atención. Si les llama la atención me lo dejan saber en un Reviews y si no es lo mismo. Acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**IMPOTANTE:**

**En la próxima actualización si o si actualizare ¡Rubia! ¡Salamander! Y un nuevo one shot para enamorado corazón y tal vez, solo tal vez un nuevo capítulo de "te amo, pero todo salió mal", "Mi caballero salvaje" y "Fairy Tail: Next generation ¡Water and Fire!"**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo a dichos fic, no creo que se arrepientas.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN**


	2. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos**

El amor es ese sentimiento que se alberga en nuestros corazones causándonos gran felicidad, pero no todos somos correspondidos cuando sentimos este sentimiento por ese alguien especial. En ocasiones, no se dice por vergüenza ya que uno es tímido o temes al rechazo, en otras porque sientes que no eres lo suficientemente bueno o buena para esa persona, también porque tienen realidades diferente "Diferente clase social" o una de ellas que suele ser casi siempre la correcta es por temor a **quebrar una bella amistad**. Fue eso lo que pensaba ella y fue eso la que la llevo a algo que no pudo contralar que el destino le quitara a ese alguien tan especial, aun ahora se arrepentía de eso, de su cobardía, de no haberlo dicho a tiempo, pero aun así él estaba muy en el fondo de su corazón y eso jamás cambiaria, no importaba si el tuviera ya una novia.

* * *

Un nuevo día para la alocada academia de Hadas, Fairy Tail, se hacía presente. Como siempre se podían apreciar diversos acontecimientos en esta como peleas escandalosas, alumnos revoltosos, etc. Era aún increíble que esta siguiera abierta… y eso se lo debían a sus excéntricos alumnos. Fairy Tail, la academia con mejor rendimiento académico de todo el mundo, también es la academia con el ranking de la más problemática, desde su director hasta los alumnos. Nadie se salva. Aun así es la mejor de todas.

Por los pasillos una alegre rubia caminaba sin preocupaciones, ni siquiera le importaba lo que chicos y chicas de la academia decían a su espalda, no le interesaba ella era feliz como era y eso era lo importante. Movió su cabeza al escuchar una canción rítmica por su IPhone hasta que fue detenida por una mujer de largo cabello escarlata que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados golpeando el suele reiteradas veces con su pie. La chica la miro para luego quitarse los auriculares dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-**Hola Erza**-sonrió alegremente

**-Por Dios Lucy…**-suspiro-**Es como la milésima vez que te digo esto, pero no puedes usar el uniforme así-**

La muchacha parpadeo múltiples veces hasta que la escarlata apunto su ropa. Se miró sin comprender que andaba mal con su vestimenta, ella estaba usando lo que decían las reglas de la academia ¿no? Vestía la blusa de la academia, en su cuello iba la corbata azul con rayas blancas, llevaba la sudadera de la clase de deportes y para abajo la falda gris y unos pantalones deportivos bajo la misma y por ultimo unas deportivas, sin dejar de mencionar que llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y una gorra. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

**-¿Hay algo malo?-**pregunto con inocencia

**-Heartfilia, sabes que la sudadera es para clase de deportes a lo igual que el pantalón y las zapatillas que llevas**-la sermoneo**-la gorra no es acorde a los estándares de la academia y por ultimo…-**le sonrió- **deberías intentar ser mar femenina, eres guapa y escondes ese gran cuerpo con esa ropa que te triplica la talla-**

**-Vale Sub directora, pero no me apetece cambiar mi estilo. Me gusta, es cómodo**- le restó importancia al asunto.

Esa era la típica charla entre ellas, se conocían desde hace muchos años dado que ella quien le hiso clases particulares cuando era niña, lo que no entendía la Scarlet era porque la chica se vestía de esa forma si antes parecía una verdadera princesa literalmente hablando Lucy era una princesa como las de cuentos de hadas y ahora parecía la cenicienta cuando era sirvienta aun. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando un alegre chico de cabello llamativo con un tono rosado que el aseguraba ser salmón paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica rubia de manera amistosa detuvo los planes de seguir riñendo a la rubia. Erza lo noto, en un minuto el rostro de la chica al sentir el brazo rodeándola por los hombre se vio sorprendida, nerviosa y triste para solo luego sonreír como si nada pasara. Vaya que era transparente.

-**¿Qué hacen?-**pregunto el chico sin quitar su brazo

**-Platica de chicas**-respondió Erza de mala gana**-Oí por allí que vas a invitar a tu noviecilla a una cita-**

La Scarlet se cruzó nuevamente de brazos al terminar de decir eso de manera molesta, no le agradaba para nada la novia del chico pelirrosa, se podría decir que esa chica era su enemigo natural y menos le agradaba si por culpa de esa que su amiga casi hermana sufría. EL pelirrosa la miro confundido por el tono de desprecio mas solo lo ignoro y volvió a sonreír como bobo para dirigir su mirada a la chica a su lado. Pero lo que ninguna de ellas había notado era el brillo en esos jade ojos al mirar a la rubia.

**-Bueno es sobre eso, nee Luce…-**canturreo su nombre-**Me ayudas? no sé qué hacer-**

La mandíbula de la chica se tensó un poco antes de hablar**-¿Qué tienes en mente?-**

**-Películas y pizza**-respondió de inmediato aun con la estúpida sonrisa que le derretía el corazón

La escarlata contuvo una risita al oír eso, pues sabía que a la mocosa malcriada que el tenia por novia no le gustaría para nada esas cosas después de todo esa era una niñita chillona y quejumbrosa de las cuales le gusta lo caro y refinado. Una princesita. Bajo un poco su mirada, antes esa mocosa-_que nunca le cayó muy bien-_ era una niña más alegre y bondadosa, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, si antes no le agradaba ahora casi sentía una fuerte repulsión hacia ella.

**-Eso no le gustara**-se zafo del agarre la rubia, ya se sentía muy incomoda-**Han abierto un restaurant de comida italiana ¿Qué te parece eso?-**

**-¿Comida italiana?-**enarco una ceja**-Eso es…-**

-**Pasta, Natsu, es Pasta**-le sonrió de manera extraña- **Cómprale también una flor, rosas, estoy segura que a Lisanna le gustara-**

-**Gracias Luce-**la abrazo- **eres la mejor, esta noche luego de eso me pasare por tu departamento y vemos películas-**

**-HAIIiii- **respondió zafándose del abrazo y dándose la vuelta **-Adiós-**

La chica salió disparada de allí dejando a su amigo con las palabras en la boca. Tenías más cosas que preguntarle, pero se había ido, bajo su brazo el cual había estirado para detener a la rubia, pero no había podido moverse de donde estaba, patético. Suspiro y metió sus manos a sus bolcillos con molestia. Se giró un poco recibiendo la amenazante mirada de la pelirroja que lo hiso temblar de miedo. Trago duro y se despido de ella esfumándose con temor de que le hiciera algo.

**-Eres un estúpido, Dragneel-**lo miro perderse**-Te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro-**

* * *

Se escuchaba el balón chocar con fuerza contra la canasta cada que fallaba, dejo salir un gran gruñido de molestia. Apretó el balón en sus manos y con fuerza le dio al suelo elevando el balón que revoto hacia la salida de la cancha para al final ser agarrado por un chico de cabello azabache. Que había estado mirando a la chica desde hace unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

**-El balón no tiene la culpa de tu enojo, Lucy**-le dijo con una sonrisa entrando a la cancha

**-Lo sé**-suspiro con frustración

**-¿Problemas con flamitas de nuevo?-**le pregunto mientras encestaba una canasta

**-Sí, no, bueno es el **_**"Nali"**__-_dijo y agarro el balón lanzándolo a la canasta acertando-**me joden, son como una patada en el estómago, me enferman-**

Gray la miro con comprensión a él también le enfermaban y eso que conocía a los implicados desde el críos. El _"NaLi"_ era el apodo con que ellos llamaban a Natsu y su noviecilla la princesita Lisanna, le molestaba, Natsu era tan diferente a su lado, un jodido "Levantado de raja" que se juraba el oyó del queque cuando su adorada novia lo animaba junto a las animadoras, pero cuando estaba con la rubia él podía ser el mismo, un infantil chico de 17 años, sonreír sin preocupación, bromear y platicar con honestidad… volvía a ser el Natsu que adoraban. Tomo el balón de las manos de la rubia distrayéndola de sus pensamientos los cuales estaba seguro que tendrían que ver con el "NaLi" y el no permitiría que su amiga siguiera triste por eso, ya había pasado un largo año de eso.

**-¡Gray!-**grito y fue tras el**-¡Devuélvemelo!-**

**-Jajaja, por distraerte capitana**-le sonrió corriendo con el balón

Lucy sonrió divertida, el pelinegro siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa sea como sea. Gray luego de que Natsu comenzara a alejarse por culpa de la Strauss, el comenzó a ser su nuevo pilar, aquello que ella necesitaba para no caer en la soledad absoluta, el Fullbuster paso a ser su confidente, su amigo… su hermano. Si, Gray era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, por alguna razón habían comenzado a molestarlos con el apodo _"GraLu"_ pero para ellos eso no era importante además Lucy sabía que el Fullbuster estaba enamorado de una chica que había conocido en la heladería que frecuentaba, trato de sacarle en nombre de la muchacha, pero el solo le dijo que no lo sabía, que nunca le había hablado. Cosa que la decepciono. Le había conseguido quitar el balón, pero no se había percatado de que el peli azabache se encontraba tras ellas hasta que sintió las manos firmes en su cintura.

**-Estúpido**-rio la chica cuando él la alzo en el aire dándole vueltas-**Ya bájame-**

**-¿Le temes a las alturas?-**se burló de ella cuando comenzó a moverse**-Venga, Lu no seas una cobarde-**

**-Ya bájame, estúpido idiota**-rio cuando le hiso cosquillas en las costillas

Comenzaron a forcejar, la chica se movía de aquí para allá tratando de que la soltara de una sola vez. Gray se alarmo cuando comenzaba a perder el jodido equilibrio por los movimientos, trato de que la rubia dejara de moverse de esa forma sin éxito y…

* * *

Natsu caminaba furioso hacia la cancha de baloncesto. Estaba irritado, para empezar hoy se había quedado dormido, al llegar a clases le entregaron la nota del examen que reprobó, Lisanna comenzó a joderlo con una cita y encima estaba coqueteando con miembros del club de baloncesto, además cuando le fue hablar a su rubia amiga para que le diera un consejo se la topo con Erza, no podía hablar con la Heartfilia, cada intento terminaba en un fracaso.

Estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo, desde que había comenzado a salir con al albina ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con Lucy, la estaba descuidando y más cuando había prometido siempre estar a su lado. Además había comenzado a escuchar rumores de ella con Gray, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, eso no le gustaba, sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería que Lucy se acercara mucho a otros hombres que no sean él.

Egoísta… él y solo él conocía a la rubia mejor que ella misma, todos decían que la chica era fea y poco agraciada físicamente, pero no era cierto, no solo la personalidad de la oji chocolate era atrayente… el cuerpo que escondía ¡Demonios! Era una diosa camuflada. Gruño, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a las veces que la había visto solo con una toallita que apenas le cubría. Las piernas bien torneadas, cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, mojado, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, los pecho cubiertos por la toalla y sus manos. Lucy era sexi, sencillamente sexi y solo él lo sabía, era su secreto aunque sospechaba que las chicas también lo sabían, pero solo Erza y Levy. Sabía que eso sonaba como pervertido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si la rubia lo calentaba de esa manera? Nada, no podía hacer nada, solo callarse y mirar como otro era quien recibía las caricias y palabras de amor de ella ¿Por qué? solo por cobardía, solo por no querer que ella le rechazase decidió salir con otra chica, su mejor amiga en su infancia, y olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Lucy y solo verla como una amiga más, pero no podía evitar aun sentir celos, quería a Lisanna y a Lucy… la amaba.

La bulla en el gimnasio llamo su atención y con más prisa camino hacia el cuándo escucho la melodiosa vos de la su amada. Se detuvo justo en la entrada en el momento que Lucy forcejeo y cayó sobre Gray en una posición muy comprometedora. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos para luego soltar sonoras carcajadas. El Fullbuster la abrazo de manera cariñosa solo para hacer cosquillas dolorosas cosquillas. Se quería ir, no podía seguir viendo eso, pero no podía, sus pies no se movían.

**-Te quiero**-le dijo la rubia con cariño**-Eres el mejor hermano, Gray-**

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces al oír eso ¿Hermanos? ¿Lucy le había dicho hermano a Gray? Mas su asombro fue mayor cuando escucho el mismo término salir de los labios del peli azabache, sonrió, nadie le quitaría a su Lucy. Aunque tampoco era algo que permitiría a la ligera.

**-¿Qué hacen?-**pregunto el pelirrosa entrando al cancha tomando el balón en sus manos

-**Jugamos**-respondió Lucy parándose con una gran sonrisa

**-¿Qué juegan?-**pregunto dándole vueltas al balón con un dedo

**-Básquet**-respondieron al unísono-**eso es obvio, Idiota**-concluyeron

**-Pero Gray comenzó a fastidiarme**-frunció el ceño la rubia

**-Debiste ver tu cara, cachorra-**le pellizco las mejillas-**Bien me voy-**

-**Suerte-**le dijo sabiendo que iba a la famosa heladería-**Natsu ya me voy yo también-**

**-Luce…-**la miro con tristeza, quería hablar con ella

**-¿Dime?-**lo miro mientas se colocaba la mochila

**-Puedo entonces… Bueno… ¿Ir a tu departamento?-**le pregunto rascándose la mejilla

**-claro, veamos películas, cómanos como cerdos y escuchemos música**-palmo su hombro mientras salía

**-Te amo…**-susurro, pero ella ya no estaba para oírlo-**siempre lo he hecho, mi Hime-sama-**

* * *

Lucy entro a su departamento, lanzando su mochila al sillón. Estaba frustrada, agradecía a Gray por estar allí y poder resistir estar cerca de Natsu. Maldecía el solo hecho de pasar tiempo de vez en cuando con el debido a que ambos eran capitanes del equipo de básquet solo que ella era del femenino y el en el del masculino, solo que los llamaban a ambos para las reuniones. Camino hacia el teléfono de la casa viendo que tenía una llamada grabada en la cinta. Apretó el botón mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la corbata.

_-"Hime ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo? Nosotros estamos cuidando de todo por aquí, solo esperamos que se gradué pronto y pueda ir a la universidad para que todo esto le pertenezca"-_Lucy sonrió al oír la voz tan conocida_-"Caprico-sama todos los días se pregunta si está bien, podría venir a visitarnos algún día, la extrañamos, ¿Cómo esta Natsu-san? ¿Supongo que bien? ¿No la está molestando, Hime? ¿Ha visto a mi nii-san por allí? En fin me tengo que ir, la llamare pronto y Hime ¿Merezco un castigo?"…-_

La rubia sonrió al escuchar todo el mensaje de Virgo, realmente la extrañabaa lo igual que a Caprico. Se quitó por completo su ropa y se metió al baño.

* * *

Se introdujo en la bañera sumergiendo casi la mitad de su rostro. Natsu y ella eran y son grandes amigos, pero ahora lo sentía tan… distante, cerro sus ojos por lo que parecieron largas horas recordando viejos tiempos hasta que sintió como su piel comenzaba a arrugarse. Se levantó de golpe y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla. Había perdido la noción del tiempo estar en la bañera. Al salir vio la hora y solo eran las cinco de la tarde, se sentía fresca luego del baño.

* * *

Camino por el departamento meciendo sus caderas inconscientemente con esa diminuta toalla que apenas si cubría lo necesario, se detuvo al ver la ventana abierta de su cuarto, corrió hacia el living viendo sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras elegía algún DVD para ver.

**-¡Natsu!-**chillo al verlo

**-Lu…-**

Se calló al verla, su mano agarrando la perilla de la puerta, su cabello mojado y pequeñas gotas recorriendo su cuerpo, la toalla diminuta en su cuerpo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sintió su cara arder y rápidamente desvió su mirada mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y nunca soltarla. Suspiro.

**-Luce, no crees que te podrías resfriar-**

La rubia miro su cuerpo intentando no alarmarse. Cubrió su pecho y lo miro apenada y confundida.

**-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-**le pregunto-**Pensé que vendrías más tarde-**

**-Me planto**-se encogió de hombros-**Me mando un E-Mail diciéndome que no podría ir ya que tenía "asunto" importantes-**

**-Lo siento**-lo miro con algo de pena aunque en el fondo era feliz

**-No**-le sonrió- **Conociéndome me hubiese aburrido-**

**-seguro-**le devolvió la sonrisa-**Me voy a cambiar ¿Podrías llamar por una pizza?-**

**-¿Una?-**enarco una ceja

**-Vale, unas… 5 sería bueno**-y dicho esto se metió a su cuarto.

* * *

Todo lo que resto de la tarde hasta casi las 11 de la noche se la llevaron riendo y bromeando, como en los viejos tiempos. Solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Desde hace mucho que no tenían ese tipo de encuentros y le fascinaba. Natsu pego un gran bostezo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia sintiendo su suave aroma.

**-Natsu-**acaricio su cabello-**es hora de irte, que te vayas a tu departamento-**

**-No quiero**-se abrazó a ella-**quiero estar más tiempo con Luce-**

**-etto Natsu, mañana no estaré en casa**-le dijo y él se enderezo rápidamente

**-¡¿Por qué?!-**la sujeto de los hombros

**-Voy a salir-**le respondió confundida por su actuar

**-¿Con quién?**-frunció el entrecejo

**-con las chicas-**le dijo

Natsu suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. Se paró y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia. Abrió la ventana y desde el balcón salto al contrario que estaba en el lado derecho del de la rubia. Lucy lo miro molesta.

**-¿Conoces las puertas?**-se apoyó en la barra del balcón

**-jejeje**-rio y abrió la ventana de su cuarto-**Entonces nos vemos-**

Lucy lo miro hasta que entro en su cuarto.

* * *

Sonreía, la había paso muy bien con él. Entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cuarto con una sonrisa, pero los recuerdos de que ese sentimiento no era eterno la hiso sentir mal. Se colocó los auriculares y escucho una canción que graciosamente era como su vida, cada palabra era lo que ella sentía, pensaba y le pasaba.

**You Belong With me BY Taylor Swift**

_**You're on the phone**_

_**with your girlfriend**_

_**she's upset**_

_**she's going off αbout**_

_**something thαt you sαid**_

_**she doesn't get your humor**_

_**like i do**_

_-¡Joder!-grito el pelirrosa en el teléfono -Podrías calmarte de una puta vez, Lisanna?-_

_-"¿Qué me calme?"-bufo la muchacha-"¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme cuando se te ha olvidado muestra cita?!"_

_-¡Tenia que jugar para Fairy tail!- apretó el teléfono siendo visto todo por la rubia desde el sofá_

_-"Así que eso es más importante que yo ¿no?"-sollozo_

_-No es… te llamo luego cuando estés más calmada-alejo el teléfono de su oído_

_-"Nat…"-pero el chico había cortado la llamada_

_-¿Problemas?-le pregunto la rubia cambiando de canales_

_-Me desquicia de vez en cuando, no me entiende-se sentó y reclino su cabeza hacia atrás_

_-Pero yo si…-susurro abrazando sus piernas_

_-¿Dijiste algo?-_

_-No, Nada-_

_**i'm in my room**_

_**it's α typicαl tuesdαy night**_

_**i'm listening to the kind of music**_

_**she doesn't like**_

_**she'll never know your story**_

_**like i do**_

_La rubia cantaba melodías alocadas y divertidas mientras ordenaba su cuarto. Salió al balcón para colgar ropa aun cantando. A lo lejos diviso a Natsu junto a Lisanna caminando de la mano y sonriendo. Se apoyó en el barandal con tristeza los miro._

_-Ella no te entiendo y aun así te gusta estar a su lado-se dio vuelta para entrar en su cuarto-además ella odia todo lo que a ti te gusta-_

_**but she weαrs short skirts**_

_**i weαr t-shirts**_

_**she's cheer cαptαin**_

_**αnd i'm on the bleαchers**_

_**dreαming αbout the dαy**_

_**when you wαke up αnd find**_

_**thαt whαt you're looking for**_

_**hαs been here the whole time**_

_Lucy con el equipo femenino jugaban contra el masculino, se podía ver la diferencia entre ellos, pero aun así se divertían. Su cabello atado, su camiseta y el sudo que perlaba su piel se apreciaban._

_-¡VAMOS NASTU!-grito Lisanna moviendo sus pompones, la capitana de las porritas_

_-¡Gracias!-alzo si brazo victorioso_

_Lucy se quedó quieta sintiendo dolor en su pecho, ellas eran tan diferentes. Lisanna con faldas y perfumes y ella con sudaderas y sudada. Natsu nunca la amaría así._

_**if you could see**_

_**thαt i'm the one**_

_**who understαnds you**_

_**been here αll αlong**_

_**so why cαn't you**_

_**see you belong with me**_

_**you belong with me.**_

_Lucy se encontraba apoyada contra la muralla sentada en su cama, pensado en el pelirrosa y todo lo que ella ha hecho por él y el por ella. Eran solo ellos antes, bueno para ella era así, sabía que él tenía una vida lejos de sus manos, pero sabía que también ella era la única que le conocía y esperaba que él se diera cuanta y eso jamás paso._

_**wαlking the streets**_

_**with you αnd your worn out jeans**_

_**i cαn't help thinking**_

_**this is how it ought to be**_

_**lαughing on a park bench**_

_**thinking to myself**_

_**hey, isn't this eαsy?**_

_**αnd you've got α smile**_

_**thαt could light up this whole town**_

_**i hαven't seen it in αwhile**_

_**since she brought you down**_

_**you sαy you're fine**_

_**i know you better thαn thαt**_

_**hey whαt you doing**_

_**with α girl like thαt**_

_Están conversando animadamente en el banco de un parque. Se sentía tan feliz era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que podían hablar de esa forma. No había nada del otro mundo entre ellos, él sonreía tan ampliamente que le robaba el corazón, alzo su mano, pero en ese momento apareció ella._

_-Natsu, te he estado buscando-sujeto el brazo de pelirrosa_

_-Lisanna yo…-_

_-Ve-le sonreí falsamente-es tu novia, no la hagas esperar-_

_-Ves ella entiende-comenzó a tirar de el_

_-Etto… adiós, Luce-se despido_

_-Adiós Natsu-bajo su mano y los miro con dolor-Adiós-_

_**she weαrs high heels**_

_**i weαr sneαkers**_

_**she's cheer cαptαin**_

_**i'm on the bleαchers**_

_**dreαming αbout the dαy**_

_**when you wαke up αnd find**_

_**thαt whαt you're looking for**_

_**hαs been here the whole time**_

_No podían ser tan diferentes. Eran como la princesa y la sirvienta. Solo que esta vez la historia no fue como en los cuentos de hadas donde la sirvienta se queda con el príncipe, el príncipe ya había elegido a su princesa._

_**if you could see**_

_**thαt i'm the one**_

_**who understαnds you**_

_**been here αll αlong**_

_**so why cαn't you**_

_**see you belong with me**_

_**stαnding by αnd**_

_**wαiting αt your bαckdoor**_

_**αll this time**_

_**how could you not know**_

_**bαby**_

_**you belong with me**_

_**you belong with me.**_

_La rubia esperaba a su amigo pelirrosa, ya había pasado más de media hora de la hora que habían acordado. Hoy irían a comer tortas que vendía la nueva pastelería. Sus marrones ojos divisaron al pelirrosa que sonreía mientras comía junto a Lisanna._

_-Son deliciosas-sonrió la chica momento un trozo de pastel de chocolate_

_-Sí que lo son-concordó el pelirrosa comiendo un trozo de pastel de frutilla_

_La Heartfilia se ocultó tras una muralla, lejos de la vista de ellos. El había ido con la albina y no con ella aunque lo había prometido. Sintió un fuerte dolor y un nudo en su garganta, mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir sus lágrimas._

-Soy sola su amiga-

_**oh, i remember**_

_**you driving to my house**_

_**in the middle of the night**_

_**i'm the one who mαkes you lαugh**_

_**when you know you're αbout to cry**_

_**αnd i know your fαvorites songs**_

_**αnd you tell me αbout your dreαms**_

_**think i know where you belong**_

_**think i know it's with me**_

_Acariciaba la espalda del chico calmándolo. El sollozaba aferrándose al cuerpo de su amiga. Escondiendo su rostro._

_-Ya paso, fue una pesadilla-_

_-Luce-se apretó más-no sé qué haría si tú también te vas-_

_-no me iré, siempre estaré para ti-_

_-Lu…-_

_**cαn't you see**_

_**thαt i'm the one**_

_**who understαnds**_

_**been here αll αlong**_

_**so why cαn't you see?**_

_**you belong with me.**_

_**hαve you ever thought**_

_**just mαybe**_

_**you belong with me?**_

Al terminar la canción cerró sus ojos y se durmió completamente, pero el nudo en su corazón que se había alojado por un año no desaparecía… no iba a desaparecer jamás.

* * *

El timbre insistente la despertó, se levantó con pereza y cuando abrió la puerta. Levy y Erza la miraban con una clara mirada de pura maldad. La chica sudo frio y sin darse cuenta en que momento había sido metida dentro del auto de la pelirroja en dirección de no sé dónde.

* * *

El auto se detuvo justo enfrente de una gran tienda de ropa y maquillaje que hiso que la rubia mirara a sus amigas con cara de "Claro que no".

**-Oh, claro que sí, Lu-chan**-sonrió con malicia la peli azul

**-Es hora de un cambio**-la agarro de un brazo**-luego nos lo agradecerás-**

Todo lo que se escuchó luego fue un gran "NO" salir de la rubia mientras las tres chicas se perdían en un mar de ropa.

* * *

Natsu miraba aburrido la sala de la casa. Giro su rostro viendo como su albina novia mecía el culo provocativamente con claras intenciones de que este la mirara, enarco una ceja y siguió cambiando los canales. _¿Es que era puta_? Pensó el chico. La albina salió de la cocina con unos aperitivos que coloco frente al chico. Natsu se inclinó y tomo uno, no podía decirle que están horribles, su sabor no era para nada algo que su paladar desearía degustar. No entendía como alguien podía cocinar tan mal y eso que el comía de todo.

Sin previo aviso la Strauss se sentó en el regazo del chico colocando sus manos en sus hombros para luego moverlas acariciando su cabello rosa, bajo nuevamente sus manos acariciando los pectorales hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. El Dragneel ladeo la cabeza y como todo novio llevo sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha.

**-Natsu…-**ronroneo cerca de su oreja mordiéndola en el proceso

**-Lisanna**-la alejo de su oreja-**No quiero-**

**-Llevamos un año**-hiso un puchero**-¿Cuándo me vas a tocar?-**

Natsu solo suspiro y quito a Lisanna de su regazo haciendo que hiciera un puchero mayor. El Dragneel no podía, no podía tocarla. La quería mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Lisanna era buena chica, la conocía desde pequeños incluso antes de conocer a su amada rubia, pero nunca pudo sentir algo más que amistad por ella y eso provocaba que ese contacto no lo excitara, es más le desagradaba, le causaba repulsión. La albina beso con fogosidad los labios del Dragneel metiendo su lengua en su boca degustándose de él. Al separarse el chico se levantó del sofá llamando su atención.

**-¿A dónde vas?-**le pregunto parándose también

-**Con Gray y los demás, tenemos cosas que hacer**-mintió, ya no quería estar allí

**-Pero-**tomo su mano**-Quiero estar contigo-**

-**Lo siento-**se zafo y se encamino hacia la puerta

**-Te amo-**le dijo con casi desesperación

**-Yo también**-le sonrió y se marcho

La Strauss cambio rápidamente su mirada de tristeza por una de odio total. Odiaba a la estúpida rubia que le quitaba la atención de su Natsu ¿Juntarse con gray y los otros? Si claro, como si se lo creyera. Mordió su uña son fuerza imaginándose lo que la Heartfilia estaba haciendo con su chico, lo más probable era que esa mujer lo estaba engatusando.

-**Esa rubia sin gracia**-mascullo con molestia-**marimacho, estúpida pobre-**

Como Lisanna y el resto de la academia-_a diferencia de los amigos de la rubia_- creía que la joven rubia era una mujer sin sex Apple y pobre se burlaban de ella a su espalda. Pero los secretos que rodeaban a la rubia eran capaces de dejar a más de uno con la boca callada. Se giró sobre sus talones y decido darse un largo baño embellecedor.

* * *

Natsu miraba el techo de su cuarto pensativo, ya habían pasado varias horas. Se giró y vio en su escritorio la imagen de Lucy junto a él de niños. Sonrió, desde que la conoció la rubia se había vuelto alguien sumamente importante para él. Era imposible que no se enamorara de ella, pero si se lo decía y no era correspondido sabía que la perdería para siempre.

**-Lucy… ¿Qué puedo hacer, Layla?-**

Cerró sus ojos, mañana tendría escuela, pero un sonido en el cuarto de su vecina, Lucy, se paró de su cama con rapidez y con destreza gatuna salto hacia el cuarto de la chica.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo, pero lo único que vio fue a la bella rubia recostada en la cama con un rostro que reflejaba mucho cansancio. Vio unas cuantas bolsas en el suelo junto a la cama, pero no le llamaron la atención por lo cual solo se dedicó a mirar a la joven adormilada. Acaricio su rostro retirando unos cuantos mechones colocándolos tras su oreja. Un gran impulso hiso que se acercara a su rostro y a escasos centímetros se detuvo alejándose lo más que podía de ella, avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

-**Aye-**escucho y se giro

-**Happy es hora de ir a casa-**le dijo a su felino amigo el cual estaba hecho un novillo en la cama de la Heartfilia**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-**

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y ambos se marcharon.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la academia de Fairy tail se hacía presente. Erza caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía satisfecha por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Ahora solo faltaba que Levy la trajera y… Natsu como se arrepentiría de esto. Si las cosas iban como tenía planeado como se divertiría ahora, nadie, digo nadie tenía el derecho a que aquellos bellos ojos cafés como el chocolate derramaran una sola lagrima, conocía a Natsu desde niños, pero eso no aliviaba el resentimiento que le tenía ahora.

-**Nunca hagas sufrir a quienes te aman sin juzgarte, Natsu**-

* * *

-**No, Levy-chan no voy a entrar-**le dijo la Heartfilia oculta tras una muralla

**-Lu-chan…-**suspiro-**es que quieres romper tu asistencia perfecta?-**

Se escuchó el tragar duro por parte de la oji chocolate. Con duda salió de su escondite mientras su mejor amiga embozaba una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Natsu se reclinaba en su silla, tenía ganas de hablar con la rubia, quería un consejo sobre Lisanna, sonaba mal que cada vez que no sabía cómo tratarla acudía a su amiga, que no daría de que ella estuviera en el lugar de la albina ya que así sería mucho más fácil conocía sus gustos y sobre todo se sentirá completo y tranquilo a su lado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho los murmullos. Se levantó como un resorte al oír "Belleza y Heartfilia" juntas, no era posible, todos menos eso. Corrió hacia el pacillo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se amiga, su amada en secreto, ella…

**-¿Luce?-**la nombro asombrado

**-¡Hola, Natsu!-**sonrió ella sacando sonrojo

Su secreto, lo único que él creía suyo… ya no le pertenecía y eso no le gustaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**HOLAAAAAA ¿Qué les pareció? No sé muy bien como está quedando, pero espero que les guste. Como ven aquí hay mucho amor no correspondido de a poquito colocare más personajes así que no desesperen XD me alegra saber que algunos comentaron y la pusieron como favorita, no saben lo feliz que me hace. Si aún les gusta el FIC lo seguiré aun puedo quitarlo, realmente me alegro.**_

_**¿MEREZCO REVIEWS?**_

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ireth1324:** me alegra saber que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**YessCristopher:** espero que aun te agrade la trama, esta recién empezando, dale una oportunidad. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Nazo No Shoujo:** eso era lo que quería causar, tristeza, espero que te guste besos y abrazos.

**Katitha-chan: **¿en serio no comentas? Pues normalmente te veo comentar mi otro Fic ¡Rubia! ¡Salamander! En fin me alegro que te haya llamado la atención, espero que este también. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

_**NOS LEEMOS, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**_


End file.
